Une pensée, une chanson
by Clairedixi
Summary: Alors que Robin est enlevé par le CP9, un de ses gardes allume son escargoradio. Une chanson passa, enlevant au passage tout les espoirs de Robin. Aurait-elle oublié la fin de la musique qui lui rappelait tant son amour ? OS Ma première fic alors soyez un peu indulgent.


Dans le train des mers, Robin était accablée de tristesse. Pourquoi le CP9 voulait-il sa mort au point de la menacer de tuer ses nakamas ? Pourquoi avait-elle échappé au Buster Call ? Pourquoi avait-elle rejoint l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille ? Était-elle destinée à voir tous ses proches mourir ? Ou plus simplement, pourquoi existait-elle ? Et quelle était sa raison de vivre ? Le fil de ses pensées fut stoppé net quand un de ses gardes alluma son escargoradio … La musique qui passa était connu de Robin car Nami aimait bien écouter de la musique. Celle-ci était « J'oublie » de Jena Lee. Robin écouta la musique pour se changer les idées.

« Je n'aurai jamais pensé que mon temps pouvait être compté,

Que je puisse voir en un seul instant

Ma vie s'envoler.

Mon reflet me déplaisait tellement

Qu'il me rejetait aussi.

J'aimerais que le soleil soit moins présent,

C'est fini… »

Robin ne pouvait plus arrêter les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage. Elle avait déjà entendu cette chanson des milliers de fois mais elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point cette chanson en disait long sur elle-même et sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle aussi rejetait son reflet : cette face d'elle-même qui la consumait de l'intérieur et à cause duquel tout le monde la surnommait « la démone ». La chanson continua, les larmes de Robin continuèrent elles aussi de couler…

« J'ai trop ignoré l'amour des gens,

Oublier mes amis.

Pour moi leurs espoirs n'étaient que du vent.

Maintenant j'ai compris,

Que malgré tout ils souffraient autant

Que moi dans mon sursis.

J'aimerais que le soleil soit moins présent,

C'est fini… »

Cette fois, les larmes de Robin se transformèrent en sanglots ce qui masqua la musique. C'était surement mieux ainsi... Elle pleura pendant tout le reste du trajet dans le train des mers et ne s'arrêta que quand ils furent en vue d'Enies Lobies. Mais la seule raison pour laquelle elle s'arrêta de pleurer fut qu'elle ne voulait pas que le CP9 voit sa faiblesse.

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard, quand elle vit tous ses nakamas debout sur le mur d'enceinte d'Enies Lobies, Qu'un sourire illumina son visage. Ils étaient tous là pour elle ! Il y avait Luffy, Nami, Ussop, Chopper, même Franky étais là et… Zorro. Zorro. Il était là aussi. Il tenait à elle. Il était venu pour elle, pour la sauver. En revoyant ses cheveux verts et son corps musclé, son cœur manqua un battement puis se mit à battre la chamade. Oh ça oui, elle aimait. Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Et s'il était venu peut-être l'aimait-il aussi. A ce moment-là, Luffy lui demanda s'il elle voulait vivre. Oui ! Elle voulait vivre ! Pour Zorro, pour ses nakamas, pour Ohara et pour sa mère.

« -Oui Luffy… Je veux vivre… murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu, Robin ! Dit le de tout ton cœur ! Lui rétorqua Luffy.

-Je veux vivre !

Ces mots-là, elle les avait sortis du plus profond de son cœur et de son âme. En prononçant ces mots, de la musique jaillit dans le cœur de Robin. La suite de la chanson entendue dans le train des mers.

« Un ange a rejoint mon histoire,

J'ai mal mais je reste en vie

Celle que j'écrivais dans le noir

Je domine maintenant mon esprit.

Un ange a rejoint mon histoire

J'ai mal mais je reste en vie

M'a guidé vers un monde à part.

J'oublie, j'oublie, j'oublie, j'oublie, j'oublie, j'oublie

Que rien ne vas

J'oublie, j'oublie, j'oublie, j'oublie, j'oublie, Yeah.

Mon ange a réussi cette fois.

Il m'a donné ses ailes pour que j'y croie.

Je ne baisserais plus les bras.

Je reste condamné,

Mais il est avec moi. »

Oui. Son ange avait réussi. Zorro avait réussi. Il lui avait donné l'envie de se battre. Il avait donné un sens à sa vie. Ou plutôt un rêve. Robin et Zorro. Elle et Lui. Ensemble. Elle sait que c'est possible et elle va se battre pour.


End file.
